Guiding systems for portable machine tools are already known, the guiding systems including a guiding apparatus which is fixable on a portable machine tool, a positive guidance unit to which the guiding apparatus is connectable in a positive-locking manner for positive guidance of the portable machine tool and a position fixing unit for fixing a position of the guiding apparatus on the positive guidance unit.